crushgearfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja Faitā Kenzan!
Ninja Faitā Kenzan! (忍者ファイター見参！) is the 37th episode of Crush Gear Turbo. It was originally aired in Japan on June 23, 2002. Synopsis The Tobita Club were invited by Takeshi in the Manganji Dreams' victory party at the Manganji Hills. There, Jirou meets Brad Fincher, a Hollywood ninja movie star after he heard the latter insulting Taki. Will Jirou be able to control his temper towards Brad's arrogance? Plot The episode begins with Kouya narrating the final events of the Tobita Club in the Asia Cup and Mr. Firestone's announcement on the changes made to the participation in the World Cup. Then it shows the club celebrating in their own victory party. Kaoru feels that the Tobita Club is now attracting more new members, so she and Kouya wait outside the clubhouse for anyone who wants to join the team. Kouya, wearing a light blue tuxedo, is thought of by Kaoru as resembling the panda mascot in the department store, much to his disagreement. Later, a boy arrives and asks them if they are from the Manganji Club since he wants to become its member. To Kaoru's chagrin, she corrects him and points out the direction to the Manganji Club. The same thing happens with several children who are passing by the Tobita Clubhouse and Kaoru gradually becomes annoyed from this, to the point of causing the last asking boy to run away. Kouya tells Kaoru to calm down until they finally acquire two boys to be recruited into the Tobita Club. The boys, Shunsuke Takemura and Yukihiko Asimori introduce themselves to the rest of the team and are excited to see Kouya up close. After that, the club members clean the clubhouse when Lilika receives an invitation to the Manganji Dreams' post-Asia Cup victory party from Takeshi, and the entire Tobita Club are invited as well. The club eventually agree to attend since they think that the party gives an opportunity for them to meet other Gear Fighters. At the party in the Manganji Hills, Takeshi gives his victory speech while Jirou and Kouya are enjoying the food served there. Jirou talks to Kouya about the time when he met him for the first time during which Kouya interrupted the Manganji Club opening ceremony in the the first episode. Takeshi then goes to the Tobita Club's table and congratulates them for qualifying for the World Cup, and Lilika appreciates his invitation. Takeshi looks at Kouya and informs the Tobita Club that he also invited other regional champions from around the world. As Jirou asks about Kuroudo and Kyousuke's whereabouts, the latter two are seen watching the footages of Gaiki and Grifeed on the screen. Kyousuke convinces Kuroudo to switch his Gear to the VT Chassis model for the World Cup. Meanwhile, Jirou stops at another table to have some of the red bean buns and overhears a conversation between a boy and his two friends. The boy recalls his encounter with Taki in a Gear Fight back in America and insults him for being a third class Gear Fighter. Hearing this, an upset Jirou confronts the three boys and starts defending Taki; upon learning that Jirou is related to Taki, the boy insults the former in return. Jirou decides to settle the dispute by challenging the boy to a Gear Fight, in which the boy calmly accepts. Momita and Gomano then call Takeshi (who is talking to a nearby lady) with Gomano whispering to Takeshi about Jirou pitting against Brad Fincher (the same boy who insulted Taki earlier), the North American Cup champion and a Hollywood movie star (as stated in the dossier in Kaoru's laptop) . The exhibition match then later starts and Kyousuke and Kuroudo wonder if Brad's Gear is capable of disappearing in a smoke cloud. During the first round, Stealth Jiraiya suddenly disappears. But Kyousuke reveals it's Stealth Jiraiya's VT Dash technique causing the Gear to disappear when the opponent comes close. Stealth Jiraiya attacks Raging Bull causing it to be almost thrown out of the ring. But when the latter gets back in the ring, Stealth Jiraiya literally disappeared which Kouya misinterpreted as another VT Dash technique. Using its VT Dash technique, Stealth Jiraiya blows Raging Bull out of the ring scoring a win for Brad Fincher. During the intermission, the team are having a difficulty in finding a strategy in beating Brad. Kuroudo in fact says that when Stealth Jiraiya disappears, so does its motor and sound flow. In round 2, Kyousuke equipped the Beetle Dash Wheels in Raging Bull which is seen speeding around in the ring despite overheating. Stealth Jiraiya then suddenly appears and Raging Bull casts its VT Spin and Hurricane Crush. Kyousuke analyzes that the strong wind is the weakness of the stealth and the Beetle Dash Wheels and high speed motor combined with the VT Spin is a perfect combination for Raging Bull to beat Stealth Jiraiya's stealth. Although Jirou gets the upper hand, Stealth Jiraiya blocks the hurricane. Brad calls this technique the Stealth Ninja Hiding Maneuver. Kyousuke then notices that if Raging Bull continues its Hurricane Crush, it will overheat its motor. Stealth Jiraiya then attacks Raging Bull in a similar way how Shooting Mirage attacks Tiger Commander in episode 32. Kuroudo then asks Kyousuke for another strategy but the latter says Jirou has lost the match. Brad then casts Misty Strike causing Raging Bull's motor to be destroyed and Brad Fincher to win the match. Brad then tells Jirou that the latter is better Gear Fighter than Taki and the former enjoys defeating Jirou over Taki. Brad calls this "Sumo Spirit" which the rest of Star Brad (Brad's Team) laugh over. Kuroudo tells Kyousuke that Raging Bull is severely damaged which the latter says that it (the World Cup championship) is the level the Tobita Club must compete at. Back at the Tobita Clubhouse, Jirou is confronted by his teammates over the incident. But just as Kyousuke hands over Raging Bull to be fixed for the World Cup, a frustrated Jirou refuses to do so and tells the rest of the team that they have no idea how angry he is after the embarrassing Gear Fight. Kouya then comments that Jirou challenged the North American champion and the latter will not be able to beat him. Jirou then pulls Kouya by the shirt and tells the latter how it feels having a friend (Taki) being insulted. Kouya then tells that Taki is an enemy of the Tobita Club but Jirou tells him that Taki is a friend to him despite being an enemy to the rest of the Tobita Club. Jirou also commented that he cares about Taki over the Tobita Club, and if he can play baseball one more time, he'd rather quit playing Crush Gear. Kouya then asks that if Jirou does not care about the Tobita Club but the latter replied he does. But when he was about to answer Kouya's question, Alex suddenly enters the Tobita Clubhouse and spots Jirou. Lilika overhears the conversation and Alex spots the former. Just as the episode ends, Alex hugs and later kisses Lilika causing Jirou to scream in jealousy. Trivia * Running gags: ** Children passing by the Tobita Clubhouse asking the directions to the Manganji Club, with an irritated Kaoru points out the location ** Kaoru calling Takeshi a show-off * The directions to Manganji Hills from the Tobita Clubhouse is revealed in this episode. *Brad's "Sumo Spirit" refer's to Jirou's weight as well as insulting the latter's friendship with Taki. *Some viewers notice that the way Alex hugs Lilika by spinning around reminds them of a phenomenon in the Philippines called "I-Dawn Zulueta mo ako!". The phenomenon refers to Filipino actors Richard Gomez and Dawn Zulueta hugging each other by spinning around during a show. Category:Episodes (Crush Gear Turbo)